


February Words 02: Folk

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Fae!Stiles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Canon-Typical Violence, Fae Stiles Stilinski, Homophobia, M/M, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Speciesism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: That the Vasile beta was homophobic wasn’t that shocking. Their Pack was old and stubbornly held onto what they considered to be true and proper traditions.Please read the notes for further information on the homophobia and violence tags.





	February Words 02: Folk

That the Vasile beta was homophobic wasn’t that shocking. Their Pack was old and stubbornly held onto what they considered to be true and proper traditions. **  
**

That the Vasile beta, while his Pack was trying to negotiate treaties with the powerful and widely respected Hale-Mcall Alliance, had felt the need to make his bigoted opinions so open to one and all within even human hearing-distance? That had been a little shocking. Derek resisted the urge to growl and snap at the young man, Scott had popped his claws into his palms more than once, and the only thing that had stopped Erica from doing something drastic to the mouthy kid had been the fact that she and Boyd had a barbeque-hungry twin on each lap during dinner.

Despite the fact that Derek was his husband and therefore just as ‘deserving’ of the homophobic attention as Stiles, most of the unpleasant comments were aimed at the probably weak, probably human. But, the statements about pretty-boys with pale skin that begged to be marked, cocksucking lips that needed to be abused, and an overly attentive description of the shape of Stiles’ ass after he bent over to get drinks out of a cooler that left Derek wondering just how repressed the Vasile beta’s own sexuality might be? Stiles himself simply didn’t seem to notice.

Until the remark about his favorite shirt.

“I mean, you’d think they’d at least attempt to hide their perversion. But the guy even dresses like a fairy.”

A few things had changed after the big fae heritage revelation: Derek officially became Stiles’ Consort, Stiles officially became Derek’s Mate, they finally moved in together and got human married. Eventually Stiles’ magic was identified by the Fae as particularly potent combination of dryad and nymph, and Derek’s restored Alpha status had meant there was finally a Hale Pack, strongly aligned and crossing over with the McCall Pack, back on his family’s territory.

Oh, and Stiles had slowly, surely, and at first without awareness, replaced all of the plaid in his closet with florals. He’d felt better when Derek had explained that Talia Hale had mostly worn black as it was the color of her wolf form, and that Laura had liked light, earthy neutrals like her own full-shift’s tawny coat. Derek wore dark, monotone things for the same reason. It was a reflection of the nature of his soul, a visible link to his true self. Stiles’ new found love of florals was simply a manifestation of his innate fae nature. The fact that fae really, really didn’t like being called fairies was also, apparently, innate.

The Vasile beta was alive, barely. He hung almost haphazardly between the two trees that had, at Stiles’ bidding, reached down and scooped him up and pushed their lithe twigs and some more substantial of their branches through his arms and legs and internal organs.

The Hale Pack was older than the Vasile Pack. While the mouthy beta had his blood dripping into the soil of their territory, Peter happily rattled off the names of three separate same-sex Hale Alpha pairs from more than two or three hundred years before, and promised the names of a few more if anyone wanted more than legend. He’d just need to get the family ledger out of the vault.

♠

_folk (adj); having unknown origins and reflecting the traditional forms of a society  
fair folk (n); fairy, fay, fae, faerie etc  **—**  mythical being or legendary creature in European folklore, a form of spirit, often described as metaphysical, supernatural, or preternatural_

 

**Author's Note:**

> There is a small amount of homophobic language referenced - Stiles reacts to it as it is speciesist instead.  
> There is blood when a werewolf from another pack is impaled with tree branches.
> 
> This fic is from a [prompt table](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/170416154151/february-words-masterlist) on my tumblr.  
> Also based on [this tumblr image](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/170489159926/february-words-02-folk). SFW.  
>  _Though I'm fine with people wanting to create most fanworks [art, podfic, fanmix, translations] of this story, I'd prefer that no direct "sequel" be written as I have my own planned (eventually). Thank you._  
>   
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Please note that I get a little strange with my interpretations of some of the words? My main aim with this is to just get myself writing again, however, so if something is a bit off-point but gets my keys on the fingers anyway? I’m sticking with it!_


End file.
